The Fringe Case in the Pool with The Bones
by Queen Peacock
Summary: A skeleton is found at the bottom of a pool, which release a cloud of a deadly pathogen, this causes twenty others to die. So the Fringe team must call on the help of a certain Forensic Anthropologist. BB and Peter/ Olivia.
1. Chapter 1: THE CASE

Chapter 1 THE CASE

The weather was warm this summer. Community pools were flooded with patrons who were trying to cool off. As Ernie Jameson, owner of Blue Springs community pool noted he was getting lots of business. The last thing he needed was some hillbilly teenagers throwing a fake skeleton in his pool to scare off his customers. He never once thought it was real until he started pulling the net up with the dismembered body and noticed the cartilage that was not plastic. He dropped the net and the body sunk again. As he started running toward the phone, his breath started coming out in stiff wheezes and his heart rate skyrocketed. He was very close to the pool edge and when the pain and darkness descended as he fell head first into the pool where he finally found peace.

Olivia Dunham was getting tired of this multiple bodies routine. She felt bad that so many people were killed in one location. Today at the Blue Springs community pool. So far twenty-one were dead. One at the bottom of the pool, that she had no idea how she was going to figure out who this was, and then twenty others who were just bystanders, right now she was just waiting for her associates to arrive so she could figure out what happen to everyone. However they also needed a lot more than just Peter Bishop and Walter Bishop. They needed a way to remove an air cloud of a deadly pathogen that now hung over the pool like a swarm of bees hung over a beehive. She watched as Peter Bishop drove up. He and Walter exited the car and Astrid exited the back seat.

"Hey Liv, why are you waiting out here? Last I heard the bodies in side the pool, not outside the complex?" Peter asked with a bit of a growl to his voice, he did not like unexpected changes.

"Apparently there is a cloud of pathogens above the pool and we can't examine the bodies. It was unearthed by the corpse in the pool. Some old skeleton was dropped in there and when it was moved it released the pathogen. Hazmat is on their way with hug vacuum to get rid of the pathogen. All of the bodies have died from the pathogen, we just need Walter to figure out what it is and who sent it." Olivia described

"Not all the bodies, Agent Dunham," Walter said.

Peter turned to Walter "what do you mean Walter?"

"Well Agent Dunham said that skeleton at the bottom of the pool was dropped in and unless he or she lost all of their flesh while they sitting in that pool. Which I highly doubt because then the pool I suggest would look like the stew I ate last night." Everyone made a face and Walter continued "That poor soul who was thrown into the pool probably did not breathe the pathogen so it might have collected the pathogen. Or the capsule that is released such pathogen might still be attached to the poor soul who died.

Olivia smiled and Peter laughed.

Astrid responded "Walter you are a genius"

Walter said "Yes My dear Astrid, I am but there is one problem."

Peter smiled and asked "What's that Walter"

Walter responded "Well I can't ID the poor soul. I like flesh much better than bones. They give me nightmares."

Olivia "Walter who could we find that could identify this person?"

Walter responded again "We need a Forensic Anthropologist.

An Hour later Olivia Dunham called her Special Agent in Charge Phillip Broyles.

"Broyles we need a Forensic Anthropologist. We have already cleaned the area; we have twenty bodies that Walter is going to take back to the lab and one he refuses to touch it because it gives him nightmares.

"Okay I'll call around see what I can do. Forensic Anthropologists are hard to come by. I know of one in Montreal. I'll get back to you." Broyles said into Olivia's ear.

Olivia hung up and observed the scene, the hazmat was clearing out and the bodies were place in a row. Walter was already leaning over them and the FBI crime crew was going to load in on to a couple of trucks. She was about to tell Peter the plan for these innocents when her phone chirped from her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and it indicated that her special agent in charge was calling her back.

"That was quick Broyles; I didn't think getting in contact with a Forensic Anthropologist in Montreal took all of five minutes." Dunham answered sarcastically

"Agent Dunham Today is your lucky day. We have a Forensic Anthropologist who works with the FBI." Broyles

"Great let's get them down here and we can continue this case."

"But there is some bad news, This particular Forensic Anthropologist comes with a handler, A homicide agent who doesn't take lighty recreational use of his partner. So we have to give them some jurisdiction on the case. Another thing the squint has to have the body on her turf so that means we need to allow her to take the skeleton and anything else she needs back to her lab."

"Okay Broyles, so why don't you give me his number I'll try to get him bring her out here." Olivia said to the phone.

"Already done he and his wife on his way" Broyles answered.

"His wife? What about his partner the forensic anthropologist?" Olivia asked

"They are one and the same. Good Luck Agent Dunham." Broyles said good bye and hung up.

Special Agent Seeley Booth looked over at his wife who was sleeping against the window. She had not been feeling well lately although he was not worried he knew that in 6 months she would be fine. But with the grouchiness and moodiness came a lot of fatigue and she had not been sleeping well. So the gentle movement of the car lulled her to sleep. He smiled at her sweet smile and the way that she slept with one arm wrapped around her belly protecting their unborn babies. Another surprise in their relationship after she said yes to dating him and then saying yes to marrying him. They had only been dating for two months. But after five years of working together they knew that they belonged together. The biggest surprise came seven months later which came when they found they were expecting twins. He turned the car on to the offramp and realized they had only a few minutes until they reached the scene.

"Hey Sweetheart, Tempe, Sweetheart," Booth tried but with no success finally he used the old nickname "Bones" she started and starred at him.

"Hey Superman, what time is it?" Temperance asked sleepily.

There were lots of changes when they got married, from letting his wife carry a weapon (as he puts it to protect herself when he was not around), to drinking more soy milk. One of the major changes was nicknames. Booth now called Temperance Sweetheart, a name that she preferred feeling that it nicer than Bones. Tempe was the next one that he called her because after five years of being partners she finally allowed him to call her Tempe. A name that those closest to her heart had called her for years. Bones was the old time favorite of her husband but Sweetheart and Tempe quickly took rank. Temperance quickly labeled her husband as Superman because in her mind he was like Superman. Booth didn't mind however because being called Superman was the greatest compliment his wife could ever give him. Seeley was her away from the office name and Booth was just reserved for when she was scared or nervous.

"Bones we are almost to the crime scene. Will you just let me check it out first before you get out of the car? I just need to make sure that it's safe. I heard ramblings of an air born pathogen. I need to make sure that it's safe for you and the babies." He stopped the car. "Bones pleas don't argue with me." Booth said as he leaned over the consol and kissed his wife. Then he got out of the car and walked over to where Agent Dunham, Peter Bishop, Walter Bishop and Agent Astrid Farnsworth waited for him.

Agent Dunham stepped forward with her badge out. "Agent Booth, I presume?"

Booth nodded and stuck out his hand shaking it firmly. Olivia Dunham reached out and grasped his hand. She then asked "Where is the Forensic Anthropologist? We were told that she was coming too." Olivia knew to let them introduce each other as husband and wife.

Booth stared at the Agent and the responded "My wife, Dr. Booth is in the car. We just found out we are expecting and I needed to see if it was safe for her to breathe the air."

Olivia nodded knowing that the Special Agent tone was a warning and protective. No wonder with his partner/ wife is expecting. She should be happy he did threaten her anymore than just his rattle rattle, letting her know that he was there and that he did not want any harm to come to him or his family.

"Well Agent Booth, the air is fine. Go get your wife. We are waiting for an id." Olivia Said, as she said that Agent Booth turned around and jogged back to the car where Olivia noticed his wife sitting in the front seat. She watched as he helped out of the truck and let her lead the way but his hand on the small of her back. Dr. Booth walked forward and Olivia noticed the small baby bump the protruding. She turned to her colleagues. They all stepped forward to meet the doctor and Agent.

"Doctor Booth, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Agent Dunham, this is my team Peter Bishop, Dr. Walter Bishop and Astrid Farnsworth. Your remains are over here."

Temperance smiles and shakes all of the groups' hands. "What are the details of the remains?"

Olivia leads the Booths to the body "This poor soul was found at the bottom of the pool. The owner, who is over there, waiting to be transported to Walter's lab to be examined, found the body and tried to remove it from the pool. We need an identity for this person."

"Well then why I here, The FBI am could have given you an ID; you didn't need to cart me all the way from DC to identify this person." Temperance said bluntly.

Olivia stared at the Doctor; she couldn't believe what the doctor had just been that rude to her. She was use to it though; Walter was very much the same way. Blunt, direct and no sense of sugar coating, these people were few and far in-between.

"Sweetheart, didn't I tell you to be nice to these people" Booth scolded his wife.

Walter chose that moment to interrupt "Are you any chance Dr. Temperance Brennan?

"Yes Dr. Bishop, although I only use that name as a pen name. I changed my name when I got married." Temperance answered.

"Excellent, I just finished your latest book; can I have your autograph?"

"Yes Dr. Bishop, I can give it to you to you after I examine this skeleton"

"Sweetheart what can you tell me about the skeleton"

"Well it's a female from early twenties to mid twenties. She was a water polo player. And an asthmatic, she also enjoyed horseback riding. She's given birth."

Peter chose this minute to interrupt "Excuse me but how do you know that?"

Temperance glared at him and responded "There are some things that cannot be erased from the bones. Uh Oh"

Booth, Olivia, Peter and Astrid all responded "What"

Temperance continued "Booth, do you see this fracture pattern in the skull"

Booth responded "Yeah Sweetheart"

"Do you remember our circus case? Where the twins had radial fracture, I'm seeing the same type of radial fracture of this victim.

Peter asked "What does that mean."

Booth turned and looked at the younger man and answered "That means that this is murder, which means that it's one of my cases"

Temperance looked at the FBI techs and shouts "Take this victim to the Jeffersonian, as well of water samples and particulates."

Olivia interrupted "This is my case, I'm going to refer to our expert and we need to make sure that he is okay with taking the evidence to the Jeffersonian. Walter what do you think?'

Walter responded "if the victim goes to the Jeffersonian, Can I go too? I can arrange for the others to go there too. It will be much easier to all be in the one place don't you think?"

Peter responded "Walter yes that will easier, are you sure that you don't want to see the Jeffersonian"

Walter responds "Yes they have the original Kermit the frog and they also have wonderful Elmo puppet."

Booth Smiled "That's settles it, who knew the decision was made by two puppets."


	2. Chapter 2: THE JEFFERSONIAN

Chapter two: The Jeffersonian

Dr. Camille Saroyan was very mad. Right now her work place was chaos; she had twenty corpses and one skeleton. She couldn't touch the corpses and she couldn't touch the skeleton until Dr. Booth arrived. So now she was twiddling her thumbs while her resident entomologist is trying to figure out how to do an experiment that did not involve exploding the entire lab although she was sure it will explode. She was at her wits end then she saw the one of the objects of frustration walk in the door. Dr. Booth with her husband in tow and three others following close behind.

"Seeley Booth when can my team examine the bodies and catch this murder and who are these people. I'm not in the mood to play tour guide or baby sit a bunch of FBI techs. This is still my lab people and right now I have an Entomologist who is going to blow up my lab"

"What did Hodgin's do this time?" Dr. Booth's lithe voice with a chiding undertone rang out through the lab.

"Nothing yet but you know him. He's always up to something." Cam replied sarcastically.

"Yeah right, and Booth's a Ballerina" Came Hodgin's reply while he scanned himself on to the platform. "Anyway without being able to touch a body, work around here is like watching paint dry."

"Well that's because you don't have anything to play with yet" Booth said.

"Gee thanks Booth, now I sound like a five year old who just enjoys playing with dirt." Hodgins grumbled.

Angela walked on to the platform and responded with a laugh "Hey honey that's what you are, better to acknowledge the fact and move on."

Booth smiled and then said "Okay Squints, these nice people are in charge of the 20 bodies that are not a skeleton. This is Peter Bishop, his partner FBI agent Olivia Dunham, FBI agent Astrid Farnsworth. Hey where did Walter go?"

Peter glanced around and looked at Olivia, realizing that Walter had wondered off.

Olivia responded "Why don't you Astrid start working with the Jeffersonian and Peter and I will go reclaim Walter. Agent Booth will you help us?"

Just then Temperance's phone rang and she answered it "Hello, Dr. Booth. Oh he is. We will go and retrieve him. Yes I'll be over shortly. He's alright right? Good"

"Peter, Your father is in the Air and Space Museum, I told them that I would go and retrieve him."

With that said Temperance walked across the room and gave her husband a quick kiss. And then strode out of the lab.

Peter turned to Booth and asked "Is she always like that?"

Booth looked confused because the man had not known his wife that long "Like what Bishop?"

Peter smiled at the sound of the nickname coming out of the agent's mouth and how he suddenly felt like he had been part of the group of misfits the entire time. "That direct?"

Booth smiled and responded "What you see is what you get with Bones. Don't even think about calling her that Bishop"

Peter's brows rose and he asked "Why?"

Booth responded "Because she will dislocate your shoulder before you can even finish calling her that. Especially now that's she pregnant, it would not be pretty. I'll probably get in trouble just by saying that to you"

"Bones, I would never call her that, Rancy is more fitting" Peter growled

At that point Booth got up into his face and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and whispered lowly in his ear. "You know what Bishop, I know there is a connection between you and my wife, and I saw that when you guys met there was something that flashed in her eyes as well as yours. Whatever it is I don't care. But I find out that you hurt her in some way, Not only would you have me on your tail but also a conspiracy nut and his wife who is an artist. Not to mention her deranged father whose like to kill the people who antagonize his daughter. If you want to take my bet on who will do the most damage out of that lot the artist over there is her best friend and could do some major damage. But I'm not supposed to bet you know, former gambler. Kind of like you. "

Peter starred down the agent "Yeah well I'll take my chances and call her Rancy. I'm not intimidated by an ex Military man who is convinced that being an FBI agent is more rewarding than serving one's country. And your wife and I do have a past and it's nothing that you are thinking of. But if you hurt her I'll poison you with a poison that not traceable by any Enologist. Oh yeah I can beat you at a gamble any time or any day."

Temperance found where Bishop was standing and staring. There was one thing that hadn't changed; this was the same man who rescued her from the foster care system so many years ago. She remembered staying at their house and she and Peter were pretty close. They both helped each other and gravitated to each other due to the fact that both of them had very high IQs. Although she went by Rancy back then. She found solace with Walter and accepted him much more than Peter. Sometime she felt closer to Walter then she thought Peter was. He was always truthful with her and she learned and respected Walter for that aspect.

"Rancy, did you know that Peter always wanted to be Astronaut."

"Peter never mentioned that to me. Walter"

"Well my son Walter wanted to be Astronaut"

Temperance understood, Walter told her about the child that he stole from another dimension. She did not know if she believed him but she never mentioned that to him. She always had faith in him.

"There were always glimpse of someone else. Always of someone else on the other side. Peter now has no interest in becoming an Astronaut. He became a gambler and dropped out of MIT. I failed my son, and then was placed into mental institution. I needed to keep my family together. You and I kept in contact. I'm going to lose my son. Rancy I needed to find you in case I do loose Peter. I needed to find you, we talked through letters. But I needed to find you." Walter said

Temperance answered "you will not lose me Walter. I've learned so much from you. I'm not going anywhere. It doesn't take a case to find me, we can meet for coffee. My husband doesn't know about you but he would like you and Peter. We should head back. And just for the record I'm glad to working this case with you Walter. I'm glad you get to meet my family and we can be a family again. Let's go finish this case"


End file.
